


Changing

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, F/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The change finally comes over Daniel in the most unexpected situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing

When the change finally came it was after another argument with Jack.  
Snow was falling outside and they'd argued about whether or not they should leave the window open over night. They'd argued and he'd stormed off to the library to hide behind a book on goa’uld. It was a strange language they were required to learn in linguistics and Daniel mumbled the foreign words viciously under his breath as he read.

He didn't pay any attention to his surroundings, so he was quite startled when he heard a soft groan come from one of the corners, pulling him out of his reading. He tried to ignore it, but he was restless now and a sense of anger was growing in him. Who dared interrupt his studying?  
Annoyance mixed with a hint of violence. He was normally far more levelheaded. But Daniel understood the sign, knew what it's most likely reason was, but he pushed it back to go figure out what was going on.

It didn't take the brown-haired long to find the appropriate aisle, and he had to admit he was not surprised much to find Sam and Teal'c. Him with a pinwheel in hand and her bare-chested and tied to one of the shelves.

"shhh. You have to be quiet in the library, Samantha", Teal'c said and Daniel could barely keep from chuckling at the whine she held back behind clenched teeth as Teal'c carefully ran the wheel over her breast. He now noticed a pair of clamps, holding tightly onto her nipples and for a moment Daniel felt jealousy flare. Jealousy about all that Teal'c had and Jack was still denying him. Anger at Jack for being so fickle, anger at Sam for no longer being welcome in her bed. Not even as a watcher was he allowed any more.

Sure enough they still played in public places, but as he watched Teal'c lean down to blow cool air onto heated skin Daniel mourned the many evenings he’d spend laying on his bed, watching Teal'c lazily fuck Sam in whatever position he'd tied her in that day.

The anger at Jack was more pronounced now, as he watched teeth descent on pale flesh, making Sam bite her lips to keep quite. Anger that Jack would deny him this, deny him his right.

He almost gasped as the reality of his thought hit him. It wasn't unlike getting doused with ice-water. With Jack he currently was entitled to nothing. Gritting his teeth he turned to leave. He could feel it clearly now. The change burning in his veins demanding he seek his submissive, take what was his and put the annoying blond in his place.

But neither was Jack changed nor where they bound and there was no way he could make a move on the other now. Gritting his teeth he stepped back further. He needed to get a grip on himself.

Sighing he send one mournful look to Sam and Teal'c, still lost in their own world and went to collect his books.


End file.
